This research applies computer based mathematical, statistical and data handling techniques to the study of the neurophysiology of certain neurological disorders. In particular, these studies deal with the pathophysiology of multiple sclerosis, the functional interrelationships between the hypothalamus and the pituitary gland in normal and disease states, and the nature of vestibular mechanisms in disease states. This research applies techniques of multivariate statistical analysis, digital filtering, and spike train analysis to experimental data in a laboratory environment. Real time computing techniques are used to process experimental data from both humans and animals.